Crafttale
|date = February 18, 2020 |website = AO3 |type = Crossovers |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium =Written Story |status = Active |creator = Western42 |cocreator = |writer = Western42 |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} CraftTale is a crossover between Undertale and Minecraft. After a short and quick battle all the mobs of Minecraft, Notch and Jeb were sealed in a special world made just for them. With no way of getting out of their prison and no sun or the moon, the mobs of Minecraft made a new rule. Anyone outside of their world is to be killed and their soul taken to power up a machine that can beak them free, so they can get their revenge on the ones who trapped them in the first place. Character Changes Frisk Frisk is still Frisk. Their gender is female. Their eyes are also open and will go to pink to red to orange depending on their mood. Flowey-Endy The Endermite Endy the Endermite is the princess of the Trapped World. Her name once was Stella, daughter of Steve and Alex, but they are long dead. Having the ability to reset she started playing with the dangerous world she lived in. She stopped after she killed almost everyone in the Trapped World and then had to fight a certain someone who nearly killed them for good. Somewhat evil but she ends up somewhat helping Frisk. Toriel-Jeb Co-worker and Co-ruler of Minecraft with Notch. He disagrees with the genocide that the other mobs have planned once they get out and hid away in the Ruins. He is old but kind. Loves bad jokes and puns and even loves dark humor too. Too clingy and lost for Frisk's own good. Theme: Jeb. Fight Theme: Sticks And Stones. Sans-Sans The Evoker Being the last of his kind Sans hates players to an abnormal extent. Despite that he still doesn't kill Frisk outright. Instead he lets them go on their way. If they were to attack anyone that he knew though he would confront Frisk. Sans was a scientist. Why he quit is a mystery. He also uses "shortcuts" which is how he gets around so fast. Very edgy and mean his brother and Jeb are the only ones who are keeping him from killing Frisk. Lazy and likes mushroom soup. Theme: Evoked. Megalovania: Vindictus, Phase 2: Darkness In The Drakness. Papyrus-Papyro The Vindicator While Papyro looks to be a brute he is actually quite nice and some can even say he is a child in a tough body. He is very tough and can be very brutal to his enemies. He sees Frisk as a enemy who could be a valuable ally. He is torn between catching them or training them. It takes some convincing but Frisk can change his mind and make him see that she is a friend. Skilled in puzzle making and seems to dislike puns but one can tell that he actually likes them if they spend enough time around him and Sans. Theme: The Bad Guy? Battle Theme: Prevoked. Monster Kid-Baby Zombie Also known as Kid Zombie, Baby Zombie knows that Frisk is a human but due to a choice to spare them or not will make them want to be your friend. He is actually quite nice and helps with getting through Mixed Falls. Still looks after Undyne who is Ven. Undyne-Ven The Pillager A female Illiger, Ven is the last of her kind. She is the leader of the Mobestary Guards. She is tough and acts tough but she isn't all brawn and no brains as she once was a scientist. (Not really a good one but she does know her stuff) She is in love with Crepp. She remembers the princess the most since she was her bodyguard. Theme: Hunted. Battle Theme: A True Raider. Alphys-Crepp The Creeper A smart but rather shy creeper, Crepp is the lead scientist. She has a crush on Ven. She also helped design Waze in their new body. She also was working with 303 and Sans back when 303 was around and Sans was a scientist. good friends with Sans and Notch. Stutters a lot but has a clear focus when it comes to her missions, which is bad for Frisk since one of them is to capture her. Theme: Sizzle. Mettaton-Waze Half a Blaze and half a Wither, Waze was created by Crepp. Now her personal assistance they are also a star. They like to entertain other people. Despite that they seem to have a personal grudge against players. The reason is unknown but it does mean that when they meet Frisk, it was a termination mission at first sight. Asgore-Notch The creator of Minecraft and now the king of the Trapped World. He pities the mobs that he created and now wants more than ever to get back at those who trapped them here. He is often depressed since he does not see anyway for the mobs to actually stay out of their world since, no matter how strong they become, there is more players than them. Despite that he is determined to kill Frisk and find the missing princess. W.D Gaster-Entity 303 He is like a father figure to Sans and Crepp. It seems like something happened to him but what Sans and Crepp aren't telling. It seems mostly everyone forgot about him. Story * Chapter 1 Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story